


No merezco nada

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU escolar, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Solía decirse por los pasillos que Sasuke Uchiha, a sus 16 años, tenía la vida perfecta. Sin embargo, de sí mismo, Sasuke solo podía contar miserias. Por un lado, frente a su inigualable hermano siempre sería patético. Por el otro... se había enamorado de la persona menos adecuada.NarutoxSasuke (sin dinámicas seme/uke) / AU Escolar / Angst / Fluff
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El texto y la imagen son una creación original de Lila Negra y Anita Ilustraciones, a partir de una idea de Rosa Mayfair. La portada pueden verla en mis redes o en las de Anita (Facebook y Twitter).
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Este es un fic de cinco capítulos ubicado en un Universo Alternativo de tipo escolar. Actualizaré los viernes. Habrá bastante angst, fluff y slice of life. La pareja principal está conformada por Sasuke y Naruto (sin dinámicas seme/uke, ya que no hay lemon), aunque *SPOILER, SOLO LEER SI NO QUIEREN SORPRESAS* igualmente tiene relevancia la relación entre Naruto e Itachi. 
> 
> **Agradecimientos:** A Leandro, el beta reader. A Anita, por hacer equipo conmigo.
> 
> _~ ~ ~ para Rosa Mayfair._

Solía decirse por los pasillos que Sasuke Uchiha, a sus 16 años, tenía la vida perfecta. Era inteligente y disciplinado, por lo que la escuela no le presentaba un gran desafío y sus notas destacaban desde que era pequeño. Su familia tenía una posición económica acomodada y nunca le había faltado nada. Era sano, fuerte y, sobre todo, muy atractivo. Era común que alguna que otra chica anduviera suspirando por él y sus compañeros varones lo contemplaban con una mezcla de envidia y admiración. Todo esto era lo que se veía desde afuera.

Ahora bien… Sasuke Uchiha, de sí mismo, solo podía decir que su vida era miserable. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca estaba a la altura de su hermano, que se había saltado años en la escuela y había empezado la universidad, becado, a los 15 años. No había sitio donde no lo conocieran, había salido en los periódicos incluso, así que, estuviera donde estuviera, alguien acabaría diciendo "¡Oh, así que eres el hermano de Itachi Uchiha! Y, dime, ¿también eres tan listo?". Pues no, señora… no era _tan_ listo. Ni tenía tanta destreza, porque además Itachi era bueno en los deportes y todo el mundo lo quería en su equipo de alguna cosa. Y era guapo. Vaya si lo era. Y extremadamente amable (una cualidad de la que él carecía casi por completo). Vivir bajo su mismo techo minaría la autoestima hasta del peor ególatra. Y Sasuke estaba bastante cerca de serlo, así que podía afirmar semejante cosa sin dudar.

Como si no fuera suficiente con el infierno que todo aquello significaba, había una segunda cuestión. Y era que, aunque odiara admitirlo, aunque pusiera todas sus energías en mostrarse frío y desinteresado, lo cierto era que el corazón de Sasuke era terriblemente sensible y ya hacía al menos dos años que latía incansable por una persona. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, le urgía patear algo o _a alguien_. Porque, de entre todas las personas, se había enamorado de la menos esperada: un compañero de su clase, rubio y atolondrado, llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

No solo estaba el evidente problema de que se trataba de un varón (aunque no le importaba el qué dirán, sí le daba bastante pereza el trabajo de salir del clóset). Lo que más le molestaba era que Naruto _era un desastre_. ¿Cómo diablos había empezado a gustarle ese soquete? Naruto era pendenciero y rebelde, se llevaba la mayoría de las materias todos los años, llegaba tarde a clase… hasta su modo de vestir era ridículo y llamativo. No había puntos en común entre ellos. O tal vez sí lo había: un ansia insoportable de ser el mejor, cada uno a su manera. Una convicción imbatible de que podían lograrlo, de que su sola voluntad los arrastraría hasta el final. Pero… ¿eso qué tenía que ver con el amor? No lo sabía. Solo le quedaba reconocer, con rabia, que se quedaba como un tarado mirándole los labios a ese imbécil cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Y se odiaba por eso, pero no había mucha vuelta que darle. Ya había intentado ignorarlo cuanto podía, fijarse en otras personas, concentrarse en sus proyectos. Hiciera lo que hiciera, al final del día la imagen del rubio rondaba su mente. Se sonreía recordando alguna idiotez que había dicho o se le subían los colores al imaginarlo con un atuendo diferente del uniforme escolar. Tenía que sacudir la cabeza para esfumar aquellos pensamientos infantiles. En conclusión… Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado.

Así que su vida, desde su punto de vista, se repartía entre sentirse mal porque nunca estaría a la altura de su hermano y sentirse mal porque… ¿Porque nunca podría tener una relación romántica con Naruto? ¿O más bien se sentía mal por desear una relación romántica con Naruto? Sí… eso último. Precisamente eso último. Tenía muchas ganas de arrancarse el corazón.

O eso pensaba, mientras se sentaba tan lejos de Naruto como podía y tan solo se resignaba a que era imposible que surgiera una excusa para hablarse más de dos palabras protocolares. Hasta que, de la forma más inesperada, esa excusa se materializó frente a sus ojos.

Se trató de la celebración por los 100 años desde la fundación de la escuela. Las autoridades organizaron un gran festival e invitaron a sus graduados más brillantes a hacer demostraciones delante de los estudiantes actuales y sus familias. Por supuesto, Itachi no podía faltar. Casi se le caía la baba al director mientras lo presentaba. Lo anunciaron con una lista de los premios y becas que había recibido. Se escucharon exclamaciones de admiración entre los asistentes. Después, lo dejaron solo en el escenario, donde realizó una extraña _performance_ que mezclaba danza, karate, artes circenses y no sabía qué más. Su hermano parecía tener control total sobre cualquier disciplina. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y precisos. Había algo seductor en el modo en que sus extremidades trazaban dibujos en el aire. Hasta los gestos que tomó de las artes marciales, en su masculina dureza, resaltaban su belleza de dios griego. El público estaba boquiabierto. Incluso… incluso Naruto.

Y ese fue el asunto. Cuando terminó el evento y él dio media vuelta para marcharse, Naruto apareció de la nada y se le colgó de los hombros. Estaba levemente sonrojado y con una expresión de entusiasmo inusitado. Sus ojos azules desprendían un brillo especial que impedían que Sasuke apartara la mirada.

—¿Oye, ese que sabía karate no tenía tu apellido? —preguntó, con la informalidad que le era característica; le hablaba de frente, como si fueran amigos, aunque nada indicaba que lo fueran—. ¿Es tu hermano o algo así?

—Es mi hermano, sí. Ahora, quita tus babosas manos de mí, por favor.

Sasuke hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. No era fácil mostrarse frío frente a la calidez natural que se desprendía de su compañero. La sonrisa de Naruto irradiaba una alegría que a Sasuke se le hacía incomprensible: ¿cómo era posible experimentar una felicidad así? Él no recordaba nunca haber deseado sonreír de esa manera. Como fuera, la mención de Itachi lo había puesto en guardia y lo ayudaba a mantenerse hosco. Odiaba que le preguntaran por él. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Se burlaría de que no le llegaba ni a los talones en su genialidad? Hizo lo posible por desprenderse del abrazo para seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, Naruto lo siguió. Incluso estiró una mano, hasta tomarlo del codo.

—No, no, espera… tú también haces karate, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—¿Él te entrena?

—A veces. ¿Qué es este interrogatorio, cabeza de chorlito?

Agitó el brazo para desengancharse del amarre, sin éxito. Naruto, como si no registrara el esfuerzo que ponía en resistirse, lo contemplaba con la excitación de quien ha dado con la mejor de las ideas. Su sonrisa se había ampliado, si eso era posible. Y entonces, largó la pregunta que terminó de desarmarlo.

—¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo, Sasuke?

—¿Qué…?

Fue tan sorpresivo, que no tuvo tiempo de fingir que no le interesaba. Sus mejillas se colorearon y tuvo que apretar los labios en busca de un poco de autocontrol.

—¡Tomo eso como un sí, bastardo! —declaró Naruto, soltándolo y corriendo hacia la salida; aún se volteó un momento para gritarle—: ¡Mañana a la salida del colegio te veo en el patio de atrás! ¡Sé puntual!

Y así como vino, se fue. Un torbellino de energía y de decisión, llevándose todo por delante. Incluso a él. Sasuke sentía que el maremoto de su presencia le había pasado por encima y lo había dejado tirado en el suelo, empapado y débil, con el pulso a mil. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Iban a reunirse fuera del horario escolar, iban a realizar actividad física juntos, iban a estar a solas… ¿Acaso tenía… acaso tenía una cita con Naruto Uzumaki?

Por una vez en la vida, al fin, tener ese hermano de talento aplastante podría llegar a tener alguna consecuencia positiva para él.

*** * ***


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó una hora antes de que sonara el despertador. No recordaba la última vez que hubiera estado tan ansioso. Se bañó minuciosamente y revisó todos los ejemplares de su uniforme como si alguno de ellos fuera a quedarle mejor. Probó diversos peinados, que le parecieron uno más espantoso que el otro, hasta que regresó a su corte de siempre. Para cuando Mikoto, su madre, se levantó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Sasuke ya había llegado al límite de su frustración. Se veía exactamente como el día anterior o como cualquier día. Se odiaba.

Durante la clase, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mirar por la ventana. ¿Naruto recordaría su encuentro o habría sido una broma? ¿Estaría esperándolo expectante, como él, o le resultaría una cosa cotidiana, intrascendente? Sasuke se mordía los labios, impaciente.

Cuando sonó el timbre, casi saltó de su asiento. Echó mano de toda su voluntad para simular desinterés y acomodar los libros en su mochila tan lentamente como podía. Caminó despacio por los pasillos, dejando que todos se adelantaran. Antes de llegar al patio, aguardó unos segundos tras una pared. ¡Había llegado el momento! ¿Y si Naruto no estaba? ¿Y si solo se estaba burlando de él y lo esperaba con sus compinches solo para reírsele en la cara? Bueno, le parecía difícil que alguien se atreviera a jugarle una broma a Sasuke Uchiha, el primero de la clase, etc., etc., pero Naruto era lo suficientemente idiota como para romper cualquier pronóstico. Como fuera… ¡tenía que entrar en ese maldito patio y averiguarlo de una vez!

Y así lo hizo y quedó absolutamente pasmado. No solo el rubio estaba efectivamente allí, sin ninguno de sus amigotes, sino que además estaba en _ropa_ _interior_. Como si tal cosa, su compañero se había quitado el uniforme para ponerse el traje que utilizaban en karate. Sasuke estuvo paralizado al menos un minuto, mientras el otro, de espaldas, terminaba de vestirse.

—¡Ah, ya llegaste! —exclamó el muchacho apenas se volteó.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué no sabes que los Uchiha somos puntuales?

—Y silenciosos también, porque no te oí en todo este tiempo… —Por suerte para él, Naruto no pareció reconocer el sonrojo que sus palabras le causaron—. Bueno, ¿trajiste ropa adecuada o no? Imagino que no viniste a charlar.

Como si fuese el curso natural de las cosas, al poco rato estaban entrenando. Sasuke se sorprendió al descubrir que, en efecto, Naruto era bastante bueno y sus niveles no eran tan diferentes como se podía esperar. Enfrentarse a él era divertido —y no solo por la adrenalina infinita que le generaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo después de los golpes más intensos. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían pasado varias horas y empezaba a oscurecer.

—Oye, ¿no deberías volver a tu casa? Apuesto a que tu papá te regaña si te demoras mucho —dijo Naruto de pronto, en uno de sus descansos.

—A mí nadie me regaña porque siempre hago lo que hay que hacer.

—Ay, él… el chico perfecto.

—El chico perfecto que acaba de patear tu trasero.

—¡¿Queeeee?! Que yo recuerde, mordiste el suelo más de una vez hoy.

—Ya quisieras.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa que lo niegues, bastardo. Porque puedo repetirlo mañana y ya no te quedarán ganas en esa cara bonita para disimular.

—No me molestaría volver a ganarte mañana, la verdad.

Sasuke caminó de vuelta a su hogar tocándose el lugar donde había recibido el último golpe. Las palabras “cara bonita" se repetían en su cabeza como un mantra. ¡Había pasado la tarde con Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Y lo volvería a hacer al día siguiente! No podía creerlo. No cabía en sí mismo de entusiasmo.

Aunque, para no ilusionarse, se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era excepcional y que seguramente Naruto olvidaría su promesa, lo cierto fue que pronto habían establecido una rutina: se reunían a entrenar tres veces por semana. Si bien a menudo el rubio le preguntaba por algún movimiento de Itachi, por sus consejos u otras cosas odiosas por el estilo que perturbaban muchísimo a Sasuke, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban bien juntos. Se hacían reír mutuamente y el tesón con que abordaban cada batalla hacía inevitable que salieran de allí aprendiendo algo. Sasuke se sentía fortalecido y también Naruto alardeaba por ahí de que sus habilidades habían mejorado desde que empezara un entrenamiento secreto que nunca terminaba de revelar. Para sus adentros, Sasuke temblaba de orgullo cada vez que lo oía llamarlo “secreto" frente a alguna compañerita de colegio.

Llevaban al menos un mes de aquello cuando, a los minutos de encontrarse en el patio, empezó a llover. Corrieron a guarecerse bajo un alero.

—Qué mala suerte, ¿eh? Y yo que estaba ansioso por vencerte como siempre.

—¿Cuándo me venciste tú, tarado? Más bien querías ser derrotado.

—Bla bla… ey… no parece que vaya a parar, ¿no?

—No… —Sasuke comprendió que la idea de terminar tan rápido su reunión lo angustiaba, pero no se le ocurría con qué excusa prolongarla si no tenían dónde practicar.

—Ya… ¿no quieres venir a jugar videojuegos a casa? Hace poco me regalaron uno muy bueno.

—¿Así que también te gusta que te venzan en los videojuegos?

—¡Ah, ya cállate, engreído!

—¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a tu casa con esta tormenta? ¿Tomamos un taxi?

Naruto sacó de su bolsillo un peluche de ranita, que resultó ser un monedero. Sasuke pensó que no era posible que alguien tan pendenciero pudiera también ser tan tierno y sintió fuertes deseos de abrazarlo o apretar sus mejillas. Por supuesto, no hizo nada de eso. Tan solo observó las lágrimas que soltaba el rubio al comprobar que no le alcanzaba ni para un cuarto del valor del taxi.

—El videojuego lo invitas tú y el taxi lo invito yo, así estamos a mano. No quiero deberle nada a un soquete como tú.

Desvió la vista en un intento por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Naruto le sonrió.

—Me parece un buen trato.

El videojuego sí resultó ser interesante y jugaron por horas, sin escuchar si quiera cuando Kushina, la madre de Naruto, llegó de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre usar ese aparato antes de terminar las tareas?!

Sasuke lo miró con sorna y masculló “¿A quién lo regañaba su mamá…?”. A Naruto se le enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te pedí que no me avergüences frente a mis amigos!

Entonces la mujer se asomó a la sala de estar y se tapó la boca con sorpresa al ver que su hijo estaba acompañado.

—¡Ay, perdón! ¡No sabía que teníamos un invitado! ¡Preséntanos, hijo!

—Él es mi compañero Sasuke, má…

—¡Ah, sí, el famoso Sasuke!

—Má… por favor… deja de incomodarme por cinco segundos.

—No se preocupe, señora Uzumaki, yo me encargaré de que Naruto termine sus tareas.

—Gracias, eres un ángel…

—¡Má…!

—Sí, sí… les prepararé la merienda, ¿qué les parece?

—Muchísimas gracias, señora Uzumaki, es usted muy amable.

Apenas se quedaron solos, Naruto repitió sus palabras.

—"Michis gricias siñiri izimiki"… ay, él tan caballero, ¿no? Espero que sea cierto que ahora vas a pasarme la tarea.

—Ni en sueños. Lo que haré será enseñarte a resolverla por ti mismo.

—Aburridoooo…

—Aburrida era tu vida antes de conocerme, cuando tenías que pasarte las vacaciones estudiando para los exámenes recuperatorios. Este año no te vas a llevar ni una materia, ya verás.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? Mira que te tomo la palabra, eh.

—Hablo en serio. Me da vergüenza ajena pasar tanto tiempo con un perdedor. Así que… ya no serás un perdedor y asunto solucionado.

—Te dejaré pasar el insulto por esta vez, bastardo.

—No puedes rechazarme. Te convengo.

—Eso es innegable, Uchiha. Es innegable.

Por la noche, Sasuke no podía dormir. No sabía si tendría alguna vez posibilidades con Naruto, pero por de pronto tenía excusas para encontrarse con él hasta fin de año. Y además… lo había llamado “amigo" frente a su madre y al parecer le había hablado bastante de él. La sonrisa en su rostro habría podido iluminar todo un cuarto. Quizás él sí podía merecer algo, después de todo. Algo hermoso como una amistad con Naruto Uzumaki.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la Autora:** Esta vez actualicé el jueves porque mañana no tendré la computadora. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Tendrá alguna oportunidad Sasuke o se lo estará imaginando? Quedo aguardando sus opiniones de este capítulo. Les dejo un fuerte abrazo, ¡hasta el próximo viernes!


	3. Chapter 3

Al principio, Sasuke consideró natural conformarse con una amistad y sus días, otrora oscuros y monótonos, adquirieron un nuevo color con la presencia inocente de Naruto. Sin embargo, poco a poco, fue recolectando pistas que, contra su voluntad, le revivieron otras esperanzas.

El primer atisbo lo tuvo cuando decidieron ir juntos a observar una exhibición de karate en un dojo conocido de su ciudad. Comentaban las peleas con entusiasmo y analizaban a los participantes, destacando sus virtudes y debilidades y dedicando siempre un momento a revisar qué podrían aprender de ellos. Entre medio de esa charla incisiva, Sasuke notó que, en ocasiones, por las mejillas de Naruto asomaba un leve sonrojo. Sus ojos vidriosos quedaban fijos en algún muchacho especialmente bello que se acomodaba la chaqueta de su blanco uniforme o en otro que, para secarse la transpiración, había dejado por un momento su torso al descubierto. Sasuke tuvo cuidado de asegurarse de que estas reacciones de parte de Naruto ocurrían más con los karatecas varones que con aquellas que eran mujeres. ¿Podía ser cierto algo semejante o solo se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Acaso Naruto tenía, como él, algún interés en los hombres?

Por supuesto, no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, pero pronto se dieron las cosas para que su cabeza retomara el tema. Ocurrió cuando se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que una niña de su curso, una tal Sakura, le había dejado bombones en su casillero. Le incomodaba sobre manera cuando sucedían cosas semejantes… ¿cómo esperaban que reaccionara? Al dejarlo allí ni si quiera le daban oportunidad de rechazar el regalo. Además, conocía a las chicas como ella y estaba convencido de que estaría escondida en algún sitio para espiar su reacción, por lo que no debería simplemente arrojarlos a la basura (de pequeño, la única vez que las autoridades precisaron llamar a sus padres se debió a que hizo llorar a tres compañeritas distintas en un mes, por romperles sus cartas amorosas en la cara). Por lo tanto, se lo metió en la mochila y anduvo con eso encima hasta que, en un recreo, se encontró a Naruto en la terraza.

—Eh, glotón… ¿quieres bombones?

—¿¿Eh?? ¿Me compraste bombones, Sasuke? ¡Qué rico! ¡Sí, dámelos!

Le entregó la cajita casi sin mirarla. Naruto empezó a devorarlos enseguida, pero se detuvo súbitamente.

—Un momento… ¿por qué me compraste bombones? ¿No es un poco raro?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que te haya comprado bombones, tarado? Me los dio Sakura, pero ni me gustan los dulces, así que o te los comes tú o los tiro a la basura.

—¿¿Qué?? ¡Cómo vas a tirar a la basura un preciado regalo de Sakura! Seguramente ella los compró con mucho amor para ti… ¡o hasta tal vez sean caseros!

—No creo, se ven demasiado bien para eso.

—¡No es eso lo importante! Es… es una descortesía que los coma yo.

—¿Qué dices? Es una descortesía que me obligue a recibir un objeto cualquiera, que no me interesa ni pedí, solo para satisfacer sus propios sentimientos hacia mí. Además, es mejor que los comas tú porque… bueno, a ti sí te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad? Así que los disfrutarás.

Listo, lo había dicho. Tal vez había usado una excusa banal, pero dentro de todo su pregunta estaba bien contextualizada y le ayudaría a desarmar rápido sus esperanzas: si Naruto admitía que esa chica con la que siempre andaba en verdad era objeto de su amor, entonces Sasuke no tenía posibilidades con él.

—¿De dónde sacas eso, Sasuke? ¡Sakura es mi amiga!

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… es cierto que a veces hablo como si me gustara, pero… no sé, es un código de amigos. Un modo de levantarle el ánimo, ¿sabes? Por eso, sé que le dolería mucho saber que comí los bombones que eligió con cuidado para ti.

—Debería dolerle más comprender que ni se tomó el tiempo de averiguar qué me gusta…

Naruto se rio.

—No creas, sí lo hizo… me estuvo interrogando hace unos días, ahora sé para qué.

—¿Sobre mí?

—¡Sí! Le dije que te gustaban los tomates, las frutas secas y los onigiris, pero ninguno le pareció apropiado para un regalo.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar el impacto que tuvieron en él esas palabras. Esas eran exactamente las comidas que le gustaban. Naruto en verdad le prestaba atención y lo conocía. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Creo que serías bastante mejor que ella haciendo regalos.

—¿Tú dices…? Jaja, es posible.

Durante unos segundos, no hablaron de nada. Sasuke aún se sentía conmovido y necesitaba silencio para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para avanzar hacia la siguiente pregunta. El viento pasó entre ellos, despeinándolos y desarreglando la camisa siempre un poco abierta de Naruto.

—Entonces… ¿qué chica te gusta?

Ya estaba. Había ingresado, finalmente, en la cuestión que le interesaba. ¿Lo hacía verse muy tonto preocuparse por algo así? ¿Un Uchiha no debería rebajarse a preguntar sobre cosas semejantes? La vergüenza lo carcomía, pero no había vuelta atrás. Naruto se rascó el mentón, reflexionando.

—Mmm… ahora mismo… no me gusta ninguna chica.

—¿Ah, no? Y yo que pensaba que eras un tonto enamoradizo.

—¡Ey! ¡Que no sea un bastardo frío y sin corazón como tú no me hace enamoradizo!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas… ya aparecerá alguna.

El rubio desvió la vista por un instante. Sus ojos perdieron su habitual brillo, como si estuvieran vueltos hacia su interior.

—En realidad…

No obstante, su voz se perdió en el aire y no continuó. Sasuke lo observaba expectante, apretando los dientes en la boca cerrada. Después de un rato, se obligó a insistir.

—¿Qué dijiste? Hablas como niñita, no te oigo nada.

—Es que no dije nada, idiota… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Esforzándose por ocultar su sonrojo, Sasuke respondió a los gritos, atolondrado.

—¡Claro--claro que no! ¡Tengo mucho que estudiar y practicar! ¡No me queda tiempo para esas bobadas!

—Ja, esperaba una respuesta como esa, eres un maldito robot…

Entonces, otra ráfaga de viento se levantó y Naruto estornudó. Se abotonó mejor la camisa y se rodeó a sí mismo con sus brazos, temblando.

—¿Otra vez olvidaste tu abrigo, tonto?

—¿Quién iba a pensar que refrescaría con el sol que había por la mañana?

—Para saber eso existe el pronóstico del clima en la tele, Naruto…

Suspirando, Sasuke se quitó su suéter y se lo tendió.

—¿Qué haces? Ahora serás tú el desabrigado.

—Tengo uno de repuesto en la mochila, ahora bajamos y me lo pongo.

—Mmm… bueno, tal vez sí tengas corazón después de todo —bromeó Naruto, aceptando la ropa—. Uno chiquito, pero está ahí.

—Cállate, tarado, antes de que me arrepienta.

Durante los días sucesivos, Sasuke ató cabos. A Naruto no le gustaba ninguna chica… pero no parecía cierto que realmente no le interesara _alguien_. Y, además, el modo en que miraba a algunos varones… ¿acaso… sería posible que…? Su alma se hinchó de felicidad. Quizás, solo quizás…

Esas suposiciones lo llevaron a aumentar el tiempo que compartían. Lo invitaba a su casa a estudiar y pasaban muchísimas horas en su habitación, mientras le explicaba infinidad de asuntos de la escuela que a Naruto se le escapaban, hasta que se rendía y aceptaba dedicarse a algún juego en el que competían a muerte.

Una de esas veces, Naruto se demoró más de lo razonable en volver del baño y Sasuke salió a buscarlo. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo en el pasillo, contemplando las fotos de los Uchiha que había allí colgadas. ¿Estaría buscándolo a él de niño? La sola posibilidad aceleró sus latidos.

De tanto que andaba por allí, un día en que ni su padre, Fugaku, ni su hermano estaban presentes, su madre lo invitó a quedarse a cenar. Naruto por supuesto tenía malos modales y comía como un salvaje, pero a la vez era tan alegre y amable que trabó buena relación con Mikoto. Estuvo toda la comida inquiriendo sobre anécdotas familiares. La escuchaba arrobado. Sasuke intentó interrumpirlos un par de veces, incómodo. Sin embargo, no podía negarse que había algo en verdad hermoso en que Naruto se mostrara tan interesado en su mundo.

Cuando lo vio aparecer en la escuela con su suéter, sin considerar ni un instante devolvérselo, Sasuke realmente sintió que debía intentar algo más. Su relación con Naruto no era esa cosa vacía que siempre veía entre sus compañeros y compañeras. Allí había otro tipo de conexión. Debía encontrar la situación adecuada para dar un nuevo paso.

Y esa situación llegó, aunque no como la esperaba.

Estaban probando las papas fritas de un local nuevo que acababa de abrir en el centro cuando Naruto le hizo la pregunta.

—Ey, Sas… nosotros… ¿somos amigos, verdad?

—Supongo que ya no puedo escapar de eso —respondió, elusivo como siempre. Esperaba una de las francas sonrisas del rubio, pero en cambio lo encontró serio. Debía de haber algún tema difícil del que trataba de hablar. Aguardó.

—Bueno, y… quiero decir… dado que somos amigos… me aceptas como soy, ¿no?

—Con todo y defectos, soquete, lo que en tu caso es decir mucho.

—Ah… entonces… me gustaría confesarte algo.

Sasuke se atragantó con una papita. Dio lo mejor de sí por mantener la compostura, pero su mente especulaba con mil futuros posibles por segundo.

—Lo que sea, ya dilo, no creo que haga falta tanta ceremonia.

¿Por qué era así? ¡Si tan solo pudiera ser más comprensivo, crear algo de clima!

—Bien… ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me gustaba alguna chica? Fue hace dos meses, creo.

—Ajá.

—Es que… sí me han gustado chicas, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Mira… a veces también me gustan chicos, ¿está bien? ¿No te doy asco o lo que sea?

Conteniendo su atribulada respiración, Sasuke forzó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me vas a dar asco? Eres mi amigo… está bien. Mucha gente es bisexual. No es nada raro.

—Oh, qué bien que te lo tomes así… nunca lo había hablado con nadie.

—Eso es porque eres un cabeza de chorlito… pero no tienes por qué ocultar lo que sientes.

¡Ah, diablos! ¿Con qué cara él, Sasuke Uchiha, de entre toda la gente, le estaba diciendo tal cosa? ¡Como si él fuera capaz de alguna sinceridad! Ah… tan solo… ¡Si tan solo Naruto se animara a abrir aún más su interior! Porque él, sin dudas, no solo carecía de la fortaleza para dar el primer paso sino también el segundo. Precisaba, le urgía que Naruto continuara hablando.

—Ah… —Naruto soltó un largo suspiro—. ¡Qué alivio que digas eso, Sasuke! Porque hay algo que siempre he querido decirte y no sabía cómo.

Sasuke separó los labios resecos, ansioso.

—¿De qué… de qué se trata… Naruto?

—La verdad es que… ¡me gusta tu hermano, Sasuke!

Un momento. ¿Qué? La cabeza de Sasuke se detuvo. La oscuridad que tan lentamente se había ido replegando en el fondo de su ser, retornó en una oleada gigantesca, como un tsunami, un monstruo, un mortal y legendario enemigo. Con los párpados muy abiertos y las pupilas empequeñecidas por el horror, Sasuke mantuvo silencio. Recordó con claridad el día en que Naruto se le acercó por primera vez y, claro, le preguntó por Itachi. En sus entrenamientos, de forma repetida sacaba el tema de su hermano, sus posturas, sus consejos. Incluso en su casa… ¡las fotos familiares! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Naruto no lo buscaba a él, sino a su hermoso, su perfecto, su odioso hermano, que llenaba con su rostro insoportable todas las paredes… y las anécdotas de su madre, ¿acaso no era Itachi quien protagonizaba la mayoría de ellas? ¿No había sido todo esto siempre más claro que la verdad más espantosa? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para creer otra cosa? Solo alguien como él, alguien tan ingenuo, alguien con ese desconocimiento del mundo, alguien que no merecía nada en verdad… solo alguien así pudo haberse fabricado una ilusión de esta calaña.

—Sé que tal vez sea incómodo para ti, porque es tu familia, pero… —prosiguió Naruto, ignorante de las reflexiones que se apoderaban del muchacho—. ¿Podrías, como mi amigo, hacerme el favor de presentármelo?

Quebrado, Sasuke se concentró en el suelo. No podía traslucir nada. Debía aguantar. Él podía con eso y con todo. No valía la pena mostrar debilidad, ¿para qué? Nunca habría nada para él. Era mejor permanecer indiferente.

—Por supuesto, Naruto. Puedo hacerte ese favor. Para eso son los amigos, ¿no es así?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** Ahhhh… tengo roto el corazón ;_; Lloremos un ratito. Les dije que habría algo de angst D: pero… ¡aún nos quedan dos capítulos! ¡Y muchas cosas pueden pasar en dos capítulos! En fin… quería contarles que una de las escenas de este fic, la de los bombones, está inspirada en un pequeño cómic realizado por eltiolimon en Tumblr (también la encontrarán en Instagram como soy.el.tio.limon). Por favor, visiten su página, su arte es realmente genial. Por favor, si han leído hasta aquí, déjenme algún comentario, ¡conversar con ustedes es la mejor parte de publicar un fic! Les dejo un fuerte abrazo, ¡ya quiero saber qué piensan del giro que han tomado las cosas aquí!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a llorar. Cuando era pequeño, sus lágrimas brotaban como las de cualquier niño, pero cuando llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano, sin importar qué, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro —al menos, frente a él—, se propuso a sí mismo no volver a dejarse llevar por la tristeza. Se mordía los labios cuando tropezaba y se golpeaba las rodillas, pero no lloraba. Cuando, por error, tiraron a la basura su dinosaurio de peluche —su juguete favorito—, solo apretó los dientes. De mayor, perfeccionó su técnica: ni siquiera había llorado durante el funeral de su abuela, a quien sinceramente amaba y aún echaba de menos. Hoy, tras cortar su salida con Naruto alegando que tenía responsabilidades familiares, se había encerrado en su habitación y se había recostado de espaldas, dejando simplemente entrar el frío en su corazón. Sin. Una. Lágrima.

Lo más difícil de manejar, sin embargo, era su cabeza. Las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido con Naruto en el último tiempo se repetían como una película perversa. Así que lo consideraba su amigo, ¿eh? No pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de pensar, siquiera por un instante, que Naruto podría enamorarse de él? ¿Qué tipo de demencia lo había dominado para albergar semejante esperanza? A él, a Sasuke Uchiha, nunca le sería dado nada que no pudiera arrebatarle su hermano.

Se durmió con la ropa puesta, sin cenar, sin terminar las tareas para el día siguiente. Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lleno de odio por sí mismo.

En la escuela, se esforzó por actuar con naturalidad, aunque algo en su expresión debía de delatarlo porque, en el recreo, Naruto le puso la palma en la frente.

—Oye, ¿tú no estarás engripado? No se te ve bien.

—Estoy bien, tonto, quita tus roñosas manos…

—Bueno, bueno, bastardo, ¿yo me preocupo por ti y así me tratas?

—Si no hubieras estado toda la clase comiendo caramelos y enchastrándote como un crío, mi reacción sería distinta.

—Échale la culpa a los caramelos, estaban muy buenos.

Ese tonto le hacía sonreír, ¿cómo podía ser tan débil? Cerró los puños.

—Por cierto, sobre lo que me pediste el otro día…

—Ah… eso. —Naruto soltó una leve risita—. Lo estuve pensando, tal vez fui un poco atolondrado… es tu hermano al fin y al cabo, así que si te incomodó o lo que sea, solo olvídalo, ¿sí?

—No —lo cortó Sasuke, de pronto. Quería apurar ese trago amargo—. Podría ser este jueves.

—¿Ah…?

—Te puedo presentar a Itachi este jueves. Hoy en el desayuno mencionó que pasará la tarde en casa porque se canceló no sé qué cosa a la que iba a ir.

—Oh… entonces… ¿estás bien con esto?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de lado.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No sé… no te veías bien ayer cuando te fuiste, apenas saludaste. Normalmente eres grosero, pero ayer te pasaste.

—Ya te expliqué que tenía cosas que hacer. Deja de aprovechar cualquier excusa para quejarte de mí.

—Ok… y… bueno… ¿sabes si a Itachi… ya sabes… le van los hombres?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú. No le conozco pareja así que no lo sé ni me importa.

—Bueno, bueno… como sea, estoy seguro de que conseguiré su atención, ¡aunque sea hetero! Nadie puede contra los encantos de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Quizás tengas suerte y tenga alguna debilidad por los perdedores…

—¡Ey! ¡Deja de llamarme perdedor, maldito!

Cada uno de los largos minutos que debían pasar para llegar al jueves fueron una tortura para Sasuke. Quería sacarse este problema de encima. Quería ver con sus propios ojos a su hermano arrebatándole lo que más amaba en este mundo para poder resignarse por completo. Cuando en verdad ya no hubiera nada más que romper en su corazón, estaría dispuesto a terminar con aquella tontería y empezar de nuevo. Sí, él, Sasuke Uchiha, no necesitaba ningún sentimiento.

Sin embargo, a medida que el momento se acercaba, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener su máscara. El estómago se le retorcía y la migraña ya había alcanzado el límite humanamente soportable. Cuando veía a Naruto, cuando escuchaba su voz en alguna parte del aula, cuando lo veía con su suéter puesto: casi percibía el sangrado interno de su alma, atravesada de lado a lado por el dolor.

Inició el jueves con sus últimas fuerzas. Se mordía los dientes mientras abría la puerta de su casa para Naruto. Intencionalmente, lo llevó hasta la sala de estar como si estuvieran allí de paso. Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos, con un libro en la mano. Apenas levantó la vista al notar que ingresaban allí.

—Ah, Itachi, veo que estás en casa…

—Te había avisado que lo estaría, sí.

—Como sea… te presento a un compañero de clase, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, él es mi hermano mayor.

El rubio dio un salto para acercarse y poder estrecharle la mano. Irradiaba entusiasmo y nervios. Itachi, quien se puso de pie lentamente, debía de poder leer la situación sin inconvenientes.

—¡Es un placer conocerlo! ¡Sasuke me habla mucho de usted! Él y yo entrenamos karate todas las semanas, ¡Sasuke es realmente bueno! Y yo sé que es gracias a tenerlo de hermano, seguramente le ha enseñado muchas cosas…

—Por favor… no me trates de usted, apenas les llevo unos años.

Clavándose las uñas en las palmas, Sasuke reunió energías para intervenir.

—Mientras ustedes se presentan, iré a preparar té.

Y se esfumó hacia la cocina. Ni siquiera sabía si era capaz realmente de preparar nada, pero no podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos, ¡tan solo no podía! Por fin, llenó la tetera de agua y la puso a hervir. Luego, prosiguió a caminar en círculos, mientras, en contra de sí mismo, su oído se afinaba para entender el cuchicheo que provenía de la sala.

—Es muy amable de tu parte ayudar a mi pequeño hermano en su entrenamiento —murmuraba Itachi, con ese tono diplomático —probablemente falso— habitual en él.

—¡Al contrario! ¡Yo estoy agradecido con él! Mejoré mucho desde que comenzamos.

"¿Qué se hace el humilde?", pensaba Sasuke, rabioso, "Frente a mí nunca dijo nada semejante".

—Veo que ponen mucho empeño en ello. 

—¡Sí! Cuando me propongo un objetivo, nada puede detenerme. ¡Y Sasuke también es así! Mi sueño es un día ser tan bueno como ust--¡digo, como tú!

—¿Ah, sí?

—Así es. Te vi en la presentación que hiciste en la escuela. Tus movimientos son increíbles.

—Muchas gracias.

Ya sin excusas para mantenerse cerca de las hornallas, Sasuke tuvo que entrar en la sala con el té. Sirvió para los tres, por lo que Itachi volvió a sentarse en su lugar y Naruto, en un gesto de absoluto e injustificado atrevimiento, se ubicó a su lado. Un sillón individual, un poco más alejado, era lo que quedaba para Sasuke. Incómodo, masculló algo sobre ir al baño y se ocultó detrás de una pared. Realmente no deseaba tener que interactuar con ellos en ese instante ni mucho menos que vieran sus expresiones de espanto mientras se divertían.

—¿Y qué piensas de los movimientos de Sasuke? —retomó Itachi la conversación, ya a solas con Naruto.

"Claro", pensó Sasuke, "qué mejor que hacerlo compararnos para resaltar mi inutilidad, ¿verdad? Típico de mi hermano". El rubio, sin embargo, lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

—Pues la verdad son realmente elegantes, aún tengo mucho que aprender de él. Pero no se lo digas, porque es un poco engreído y se burlará de mí por una semana si se entera de que pienso eso.

En su escondite, Sasuke se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Naruto en verdad lo admiraba en algo? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de quedar bien frente a Itachi? ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso en un momento así?

—Prometo no decírselo, no te preocupes.

—¡Gracias! ¡Y gracias también por compartir este té conmigo! Sasuke siempre dice que estás muy ocupado…

—Es cierto… de hecho, tengo cosas que hacer, ya debería irme.

—¡Comprendo! ¡Ya no te quitaré más tiempo! Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… ¡me gustaría volver a verte!

—Oh… te refieres… ¿volver a ver una de mis exhibiciones?

—Sí, sí, eso quise decir —se corrigió Naruto, que evidentemente había tenido un exabrupto que se le había ido de las manos.

—Mmm… —Itachi lo pensó unos segundos—. Este sábado participaré de un evento de karate en el Jardín Japonés. ¿Por qué no vienen a verme, tú y Sasuke? Tal vez incluso luego haya tiempo de tomar algo juntos.

—¡Eso sería genial!

—Bien, los espero, entonces. Te dejo con mi hermanito, que debe de estar por regresar.

—¡Sí, sí, aguardaré aquí!

El hombre se dirigió hacia la escalera, desde donde podía ver perfectamente a Sasuke pegado a la pared de un pasillo. Este trató de huir en cuanto lo notó, pero no lo consiguió e incluso reconoció cómo se formaba una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del otro. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él porque en unos míseros cinco minutos le había arrancado una cita a su persona importante? Sí, había dicho "tú y Sasuke", pero sin dudas sabía que él rechazaría semejante invitación. Itachi saldría a beber con Naruto un sábado por la noche… ¡Ya! ¡El universo lo odiaba! Conteniendo su furia, regresó a la sala. Se sentó y levantó su taza de té casi frío, intentando evitar los ojos brillantes de alegría de su compañero.

—¿Llegaste a oír eso último, Sasuke?

—¿Mh? No oí nada. ¿Te fue bien?

—¡Sí! Nos invita el sábado al Jardín Japonés. ¿¿Vamos??

—¿Y yo para qué voy a ir?

—Bueno… no lo sé… siempre vamos juntos a las exhibiciones de karate, ¿no?

—Solo fuimos a una o dos.

—Mmm… ¿te pasa algo?

—No. Pero el lunes tenemos que entregar un trabajo práctico, aunque un cabeza de chorlito como tú seguro ni lo recuerda. Pienso pasar el fin de semana preparándolo.

—Oh, vamos, no necesitas tanto tiempo para hacerlo, creía que eras un genio natural o algo así.

—Lamento informarte que mis buenas notas las gano con esfuerzo, no de casualidad. Y hablando de eso, ¿terminaste la tarea de química? Es para mañana.

—Ah… pues… eso…

—No la hiciste, ¿no? Ven… saca tu cuaderno y te mostraré cómo se hace.

—Gracias, Sas…

—Más tarde te haré pagármelo, descuida.

—No… —Naruto lo tomó de la muñeca, lo cual lo detuvo en seco—. En serio. Gracias. Por todo.

Sonrojado, Sasuke desvió la vista.

—No sé de qué hablas. Ahora, dame el maldito cuaderno, vamos.

Incluso el mismo sábado, cuando Itachi pasó a su lado para dirigirse al Jardín Japonés y su vida estaba a solo un paso de convertirse en un infierno, Sasuke todavía se preguntaba por qué la velocidad de sus latidos había aumentado al sentir la mano de Naruto en su muñeca. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser? No había esperanzas para él… ¡Basta! No debía pensar más.

No era fácil, no obstante. Sobre todo, porque Naruto le mandaba mensajes de texto cada cinco minutos. Les sacó fotos a todos los karatecas y se las compartió, agregando observaciones sobre cada uno tal y como lo había hecho las veces que vieron espectáculos así juntos. Sasuke respondía tan escuetamente como era capaz. Una parte de él deseaba que el celular se le cayera a la laguna y se lo comieran los peces de colores que siempre había por allí. Pero otra parte de él sin dudas no deseaba nada semejante porque cuando, cerca de las 19hs, a la hora en que la exhibición debía terminar, dejó de recibir mensajes, la angustia se apoderó de él. Fue y vino por su habitación mil veces, revisó su correo, sus redes sociales, la hora, volvió a recorrer la habitación, puso un tema de música, eso le recordó a Naruto, lo sacó, bajó a la cocina, buscó un bocadillo, le dio náuseas, regresó a su habitación, revisó el celular… ¡eran las 20hs y aún no había vuelto a escribirle! ¿Ya estaría en la cita con Itachi? ¿Sería tan interesante su estúpida charla que ya no podía tomarse diez segundos para avisarle adónde habían ido o qué estaban tomando?

El nivel de sinsentido de las preguntas que se hacía fue aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. A las 21hs los ojos le ardían de tanto mirar fijo la pantalla del celular. A las 22hs quería patear algo. A las 23hs se sintió tentado de arrojarse por la ventana de su cuarto. A las 12hs supo que algo andaba realmente mal. Una cosa era compartir quizás una o dos horas tomando una cerveza pero… ¿qué hacía Itachi a la medianoche con un muchacho al que le llevaba cinco años y al que apenas conocía? Eso ya no podía ser una charla amigable. A todas luces Itachi se estaba tomando aquello en serio. ¿Estarían… estarían besándose? O tal vez… ¿y qué tal si su hermano se había llevado a Naruto a un hotel? ¿Podría ser tan descarado? ¿No le importaría que Naruto fuera menor de edad ni nada de eso?

Después de una hora de abollar papelitos y arrojarlos a distintos puntos de la habitación, fue hasta las escaleras y se sentó allí. Necesitaba ver al bastardo a la cara cuando llegara. Lo cual ocurrió recién a las dos de la madrugada. Aunque estaba cabeceando, apenas escuchó el ruido de la puerta se puso en guardia. Miró al hombre directo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y dando todo de sí por convertir la desesperación en odio. Itachi caminó hacia él con tranquilidad. Se detuvo solo un instante a su lado en la escalera y le sonrió.

—Es muy especial, tu amigo —murmuró—. Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto.

Esas palabras lo paralizaron, de modo que cuando quiso contestar Itachi ya se había metido en su propio cuarto. Su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que horror. Su hermano lo sabía. Siempre había conocido sus sentimientos. Y, aun así, comprendiendo lo que Naruto significaba para él, lo había invitado a una cita y, sin ningún género de dudas, se lo había volteado. Le había arruinado la vida así como por deporte, por hacer algo un sábado por la noche, porque sí. De eso se trataba ser Sasuke Uchiha: de ser pisoteado por su hermano, una y otra vez.

Antes de recostarse en su cama, exhausto, se recordó a sí mismo que él nunca lloraba. Luego, tomó un pañuelo.

*** * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : ay, ¡¡falta solo un capítulo!! ¿Qué creen que haya pasado entre Itachi y Naruto? ¿Cómo hará Sasuke para seguir adelante a partir de ahora? Como han visto, este Sas es toda una drama queen, pero esta situación en parte lo ameritaba, ¿no? ¿Qué opinan? ¡Quédense conmigo una semana más para conocer el final de esta historia! Les agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios y votos. ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

El domingo, Sasuke no pudo levantarse de la cama. No era solo porque estuviera viviendo el desengaño amoroso más espantoso que pudiera imaginar, sino también porque se sentía traicionado por su propio hermano. Una cosa era que, de forma casual, fuera mejor que él en todo. Pero _otra cosa_ era que, a sabiendas, le hubiera arrebatado la persona que le gustaba. Estaba seguro de que Itachi no se sentía atraído por Naruto. Solo lo habría usado para humillarlo. Eso era doblemente horrible: no solo le había hecho daño a él, sino que, quizás, él mismo había colaborado con que lastimara a Naruto al servírselo en bandeja en la sala de estar. Como si fuera poco, no podía evitar percibir en todo aquello cierto sabor trascendental. Esto era una metáfora de su vida. Así sería hasta el bendito día de su muerte: siempre detrás de Itachi, siempre recogiendo las sobras, siempre _solo_.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía náuseas. Su madre sugirió llamar al médico familiar, pero se negó, aduciendo que era estrés por el exceso de estudio. Pudo vislumbrar a Itachi negando con la cabeza del otro lado de la puerta apenas abierta. ¿Qué se metía? ¿Acaso justo él, de entre todas las personas, cuestionaría su derecho a ser infeliz y sentirse pésimo? Si no hubiera estado Mikoto delante, lo hubiese escupido. Itachi estaba lejos y su saliva no llegaría hasta él, pero… al menos habría escupido en su dirección. _Lo que fuera_.

Su malestar era tan evidente que incluso su padre estuvo de acuerdo en que faltara al colegio el lunes. Mikoto se encargó de llevar su trabajo práctico y otras tareas que debía entregar, para que la ausencia no perjudicara su promedio impecable. "A la mierda el promedio", pensó Sasuke, pero no hizo nada para obstaculizar que su madre revisara sus papeles.

Debería haberlo hecho, sin embargo. Porque, cuando regresó, dijo algo terrible.

—Hijo, me encontré con ese amigo tuyo, Naruto. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Se propuso para traerte los apuntes al terminar las clases.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó, sin pensar.

—Entiendo que estés estresado, hijo, pero no te hará mal saber lo que hayan visto en la escuela el día de hoy…

No podía explicarle que no era eso lo que lo angustiaba. De modo que hizo silencio y se dispuso a soportar como podía el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que Naruto llegara y le confirmara que se había acostado con su hermano o algo peor. De todos modos… ¿por qué ese tonto no había vuelto a escribirle mensajes? Había creído que la emoción por su cita lo tendría obnubilado o quizás ahora que había cumplido su anhelo de llegar hasta Itachi ya no lo necesitaba y dejaría de hablarle. Sí… realmente esperaba que ya no lo considerara siquiera su amigo. Pero, hete aquí que el muy estúpido se había ofrecido para llevarle los apuntes. Como si sus apuntes pudieran servirle a alguien… ¡ese cabeza de chorlito!

Esas reflexiones lo hundían y lo alzaban del pantano en el que estaba metido de forma alternada. ¿Seguiría siendo su amigo? No, claro que no… ¡Pero se mostró preocupado frente a su madre! ¿Y qué? No le había enviado ni un emoji al celular… ¡Ahhh!

Estaba tan sumido en su miseria que casi da un salto cuando oyó el golpe en su puerta. Naruto se asomó despacio. Estaba agitado, como si hubiera venido corriendo. Llevaba puesto su suéter. ¿Cuándo pensaba devolvérselo, el muy descarado?

—Permiiiiso…

—¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? Podría contagiarte.

—¿Contagiarme qué? Tu madre me contó que estabas cansado por estudiar mucho, nada más.

—No se pueden guardar secretos en esta casa…

—Ja ja… bueno… si te incomodo mucho… me puedo ir.

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron en silencio, Naruto de pie al lado de la puerta y Sasuke sentado en su cama, con la mirada desviada hacia algún punto sin importancia. Finalmente, Sasuke reunió coraje.

—No, está bien… ya viniste hasta acá. Déjame ver si algo de tus apuntes tiene sentido.

Como si hubiera activado un resorte en su compañero, este dio un pequeño salto y corrió hacia la cama, abriendo su mochila en el camino y lanzando al suelo un libro por tratar de sacar más rápido su cuaderno.

—¡Ya verás, te aseguro que serán los apuntes más completos que hayas visto! ¡He estado mejorando mucho desde que empezamos a estudiar juntos!

—Ajá, lo veo en el modo en que desparramas por mi habitación todas tus cosas…

—¡Ah--ah, eso fue sin querer! ¡Ya lo recojo!

Levantó lo que había tirado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Trataron de sostener una conversación sobre la escuela, pero no era fácil. Sasuke podía notar que Naruto estaba tan nervioso como él o más. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Cuándo iba a hablarle del sábado? Quizás él tendría que presionarlo un poco… sí… ¡que la dura piedra que era la realidad le cayera encima con todo su peso de una vez! Quería que aquella tortura acabara…

—¿Y…? ¿No vas a agradecerme? —Naruto lo contempló sin entender—. Creo que te salió bien la cita del sábado, ¿no? Mi hermano regresó a la madrugada…

—¡Er--Ah! ¡Eso! ¿A la madrugada…? No… ¡Ah! ¡No--no es lo que crees!

El chico estaba completamente rojo y tartamudeaba más que nunca. ¿Qué diablos? Sasuke se sentía confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué se quedaron haciendo hasta tan tarde si "no es lo que creo"?

—Es que… es que no se quedó conmigo.

—¿Ah?

—No, de hecho… no creo que haya pasado más de media hora conmigo o así… me dijo que tenía un compromiso con otra persona. Aunque tú dijiste que no tenía pareja, a mí me late a que sí la tiene.

—Ah… —Sasuke trató de volver a encajar las piezas en su mente. Entonces, ¿cómo habían sido las cosas?— Y entonces… entonces… ¿por qué no volviste a escribirme?

"No era eso lo que tenía que preguntar, estúpido…", se regañó a sí mismo, sintiéndose expuesto. Pero Naruto contestó antes de que diera con una forma de reconducir sus comprometidas declaraciones.

—Bueno, es que… estaba un poco nervioso… mira, yo… soy un idiota, ¿sabes?

—Sí, eso lo sé.

—¡No en ese sentido, bastardo! Mira, es que… yo… me confesé a tu hermano, ¿está bien? Le dije que me gustaba.

—Ajá… —Sasuke tragó saliva, ensayando su mejor cara de póker.

—Bueno, y él me contestó que… que estaba seguro de que estaba confundiendo las cosas. Que lo que sentía por él era solo admiración. Y que, si fuese más astuto, me daría cuenta ya de quién me importaba de verdad. O sea… de quién _me importa_.

—¿C--cómo…?

—Sí, al principio me pareció un poco cruel pero luego… ¿sabes qué me hizo descubrir? Me dijo… lo he memorizado, me dijo: "a cada rato repites un nombre… ¿no lo has notado? ¿te das cuenta de quién me estuviste hablando la mayor parte del tiempo? También él se la pasa hablando de ti; tienen eso en común". Esas fueron sus palabras.

De pronto, alguien había pateado el tablero y cada jugada se resignificaba. Como un haz de luz, una súbita comprensión atravesó a Sasuke. Aquella frase de Itachi, en las escaleras… ¿acaso era posible que…?

Naruto interrumpió su meditación.

—¿Quién crees que es esa persona a la que se refería?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? —le espetó, tratando de mantener su compostura. Podía estar equivocado. Aún podía ser todo una broma de mal gusto. Debía tener cuidado.

—Bueno, aunque no lo sepas… ayúdame con algo… —El chico giró la cintura hasta enfrentarlo y apoyó las manos en el colchón, una a cada lado, como si tratara de evitar que escapara—. ¿Crees que si le doy un beso a esa persona… se lo tomará a mal?

De forma automática, Sasuke echó la espalda hacia atrás, buscando un lugar apartado y seguro que no encontró porque detrás suyo solo estaba la pared. ¿De qué estaba hablando Naruto? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿De qué forma se burlaría de él el universo ahora? No obstante, la cercanía de su rostro le impedía pensar con claridad. De pronto se le hacía difícil pronunciar cualquier letra.

—Si estás… —tartamudeó, inseguro—. Si estás tan seguro de que--de que le gustas… supongo que no… no se lo tomará a mal.

La mirada de Naruto se clavó en la suya. Había una convicción en ellos difícil de resistir.

—No sé si estoy seguro pero de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de besarlo.

Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos. No podía imaginar de qué modo esto podría salir mal y a la vez la experiencia le decía que no debía entregarse, nunca había que entregarse. Su cuerpo estaba tan alterado, sin embargo, que debían de leérsele en la cara sus expectativas y miedos. Su deseo. O al menos, Naruto parecía haberlo leído, porque acto seguido se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios. Un beso pequeño, infantil, como un mensaje o una pregunta. Sasuke instintivamente bajó los párpados y tal vez esa era la respuesta que Naruto esperaba porque volvió a besarlo, ahora con la boca abierta. Las múltiples barreras de Sasuke de súbito se revelaron inútiles. Apenas sintió la mano de Naruto en su mejilla se ladeó hacia ella, fascinado por ese leve contacto, y no tardó en separar los labios también, permitiendo que Naruto se los mordiera suavemente y los chupara con fruición después. Absorbieron cada uno el aliento entrecortado del otro, recibieron en sus rostros todo ese calor creciente, reacomodaron despacio los brazos para poder rodearse y tocarse y sentirse y…

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Naruto se apartó y lo contempló un momento. Sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Todo estaba ya dicho pero al mismo tiempo precisaban ponerlo sobre la mesa, explicarse.

— Sasuke, desde cuándo… ¿desde cuándo te intereso de este modo?

—Pues… desde… ¿desde hace unos años?

El cuerpo de Sasuke ardía, en una mezcla delirante entre vergüenza, excitación y felicidad. No podía creer que finalmente estaba admitiéndolo.

—Guau… ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto de no darme cuenta?

Eso le dio pie a recuperar algo de su compostura echando mano de una de sus habituales respuestas mordaces.

—Ya se sabe que nadie te gana en ser tonto.

Naruto le ofreció una amplia sonrisa pícara.

—¿Tonto yo que no me di cuenta o tú que no me lo dijiste?

Sasuke pensó que tal vez los dos eran un poco tontos, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo así que le dio otro beso para callarlo. A Naruto no pareció importarle competir en esta ocasión y se dejó perder en el beso como si no hubiera ansiado otra cosa en meses.

Poco a poco, una dulce calidez invadió el corazón de Sasuke. A fin de cuentas, tal vez su vida no fuera tan miserable después de todo. Tal vez Sasuke Uchiha también podía ser amado. Porque, en este mundo que ofrecía tan pocas certezas, había sin embargo algo seguro: incluso estos dos tontos merecían conocer el amor.

*** * * FIN DE _NO MEREZCO NADA_ * * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora:** ¡ay, se terminó esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar el viernes como prometí, pero ese día salió el anteúltimo capítulo del manga de SnK y dejó mi corazoncito hecho añicos… No olviden seguirme en mis redes para recibir mis avisos cuando tengo demoras y otras cosas por el estilo. Ha sido bastante entretenido escribir esta historia, ¡es la primera vez que escribo algo de varios capítulos enteramente a partir de la estructura propuesta por otra persona! Pero creo que logré respetar la idea original. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les gusta el resultado? Como siempre, quedo aguardando sus comentarios. ¡Ojalá nos crucemos en mi próxima historia!


End file.
